warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
War Robots Wiki:War Robots Royale
War Robots Royale War Robots Royale is a way to get components, bots and weapons. It is a "minigame", which requires Tokens to "play". There are 3 types of games in War Robots Royale (these names aren't official): Card Royale; Dice Royale and the Spin Royale. Players are advised to be careful when playing this, as it is very easy to quickly lose large amounts of tokens in the hope of getting a decent reward. The game will almost always give the smallest rewards away first.This game had been removed in version 4.7 by Pixonic. Spin Royale Spin Royale is a discontinued mode of War Robots Royale. The player could spin the roulette which would give rewards, depending on which reward the player got. The first spin was free, while the next costed gold. It was soon removed after it was added to the game. You could exclude 4 rewards before spinning. You can reset all the rewards that you have gotten by the press of a button. It costed 300, or 500 Gold depending on the reward. Card Royale Card Royale is also a WR Royale mode (currently the only mode available). Here, the player picks a card and flips it over, revealing a reward. Before flipping cards, the player could exclude 3 possible rewards out of 15, so in actuality there are 12 rewards for each weapon/bot. The main reward varies, so do the lesser ones. If the main reward are Components, then the lesser rewards would be Components too, but in very small numbers. The main prize could also be a bot or a weapon. In this case, lesser rewards could be, but aren't limited to: Weapons (Punisher T, Pinata, Molot T); Silver. You can reset the rewards that you got by pressing the Renew button, which costs 75,000 Tokens. Dice Royale Dice Royale is a discontinued mode in War Robots Royale. In this mode, you are presented with a board with rewards on them. You start from the left upper corner, going through 19 tiles and landing back on Start. Rolling the dice for the first time is free, rolling for the second time costs Gold, the price quickly ramps up here, too. After going back to Start, you get milestone rewards. The first one is a small amount of components, second one is considerably more, third and fourth have very big rewards. Trivia *Gold used to be offered as a prize but was replaced by more component prizes. *The first reward for Dice Royale were Spectre Components. *While playing War Robots Royale it is generally discouraged to spin for more than 3 plays (including the first free one) since the gold price ramps up very quickly and the player will most likely get the main reward last. *now on 3 out of 5 games on war robots Royale, you have to pay first to start the game *There is a method where you only open the first free card to get keys. Category:Archive